


CoverArt for The Promises We Made

by SusanMarieR



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for The Promises We Made by Lady_Yashka for Leverage Big Bang 2013</p>
<p>Characters/Pairings: Gen with canon pairings<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Genre: Urban Fantasy<br/>Warnings/spoilers: Violence towards children, OC character death. Spoilers through all seasons of Leverage and vague spoilers for seasons 1-4 of White Collar.<br/>Word Count: 17, 163<br/>Summary: After the fiasco with Michael and his followers, life settled down a bit. Eliot still did jobs for the Order of Thanatos, and now that Nate and Sophie had left the game, he, Hardison, and Parker were all set to take their crusade against corporate greed international. Then one day an old acquaintance of Eliot's shows up, calling in a favor owed. He has a job for Eliot, one which could not only get him kill, but start a war if the wrong people found out about it.<br/>Sequel to: Sinner's Prayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for The Promises We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Yashka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady_Yashka).
  * Inspired by [The Promises We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22737) by Lady_Yashka. 
  * Inspired by [The Promises We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22737) by Lady_Yashka. 



**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Gen with canon pairings  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Urban Fantasy  
> Warnings/spoilers: Violence towards children, OC character death. Spoilers through all seasons of Leverage and vague spoilers for seasons 1-4 of White Collar.  
> Word Count: 17, 163  
> Summary: After the fiasco with Michael and his followers, life settled down a bit. Eliot still did jobs for the Order of Thanatos, and now that Nate and Sophie had left the game, he, Hardison, and Parker were all set to take their crusade against corporate greed international. Then one day an old acquaintance of Eliot's shows up, calling in a favor owed. He has a job for Eliot, one which could not only get him kill, but start a war if the wrong people found out about it.  
> Sequel to: Sinner's Prayer


End file.
